


Perfume

by YukiChan37



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, Saeran deserved to be loved, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jaehee slightly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiChan37/pseuds/YukiChan37
Summary: Saeran is nervous as he brings MC on a date that he planned for the first time. So what will happen?





	Perfume

"Saeran, I want to go on a date with you!" MC whines. "You keep saying you’re busy when Saeyoung said you actually don’t have any work at the moment." MC looked at Saeran with her puppy-dog eyes. Saeran cursed his big-mouth brother in his mind. He had actually wanted to take MC on a date for a long time now, but he spent months trying to devise the best date plan for MC. He had always gone on dates with MC but usually MC was the one who plans it, this time he wanted to do something for her, something different.

“Okay, let’s go on a date!” Saeran said. “But, I’ll be planning it this time.”

So, MC excitedly decided to go along with Saeran’s plans. She couldn’t wait for the day of the date.

On the day of the date, Saeran picked MC up from Jaehee’s cafe, where she was working. He had ditched his usual outfit for a fashionable grey winter coat with a white collared shirt, that was matched with a pair of black jeans. MC blushed when he held out his hand to guide her out of the cafe's staff entrance.

“It’s just clothes.” MC thought “It’s nothing different from the usual Saeran.”

They were walking out of the small alleyway, when Saeran suddenly whispered next to her ear “MC, you smell really flowery today.”. His words sent a shiver down her spine, and made her face feel hot.

“Re-really, I didn’t notice anything at all.” MC lied, she had actually put on a new perfume sample she got from Jaehee. Jaehee had told her it had relaxing agents in it. Saeran grabbed MC’s hand and pulled her closer to him as he smelled her neck, this caused MC’s knee to weaken and her face became as red as a tomato.

“A new perfume?” Saeran asked curiously as he smirked at her and intertwine his fingers with hers to hold her hand firmly.

“This bastard.” MC thought as she tried to fan her face, hoping the winter wind will help cool it down “He’s just teasing me.”

The date continued with them visiting the aquarium and seeing all the different type of marine animals living there. Saeran tried his best to not let go of her hand. He loved how warm her hands felt against his. Whenever they had to let go, his hand felt empty. When she was entranced by the various types of jellyfish in the aquarium tank, he took the opportunity to slip his hands around her waist and placed his chin against her forehead.

MC was shocked by how affectionate he was being today. Usually, she initiated most of the cuddling session or hand-holding, but today it was different. She knew he had some difficulties expressing his affection, since his childhood was not the best. Each of his actions today, made her love for him grow stronger.

At the gift shop, MC managed to persuade Saeran to wear matching jellyfish beanies. His pout and slight blush on his cheeks made him looked absolutely adorable in the cute beanies. MC was gushing about how cute he was in the picture she took of him. His mind begun to work on how to get back at MC.

He pulled her waist to closer to him and leaned down to kiss her with a carnal ferocity. He bit her lower lip, which caused her to flush and her mind to swirl with mixed emotions. The sound of a click brought her back to reality as she realized that Saeran had taken a picture of her, red-faced and grinning from ear to ear.

“Delete it!” She whispered as she playfully slapped his arm.

“No can do, princess.” He said huskily “This is going to be my new background on my phone.” MC stared at him in surprise. He had never wanted to do that before.

 “It will remind me of you every time I unlock my phone” he whispers “and how I made you into a blushing mess.” He smirked as he walked towards the counter to pay for the beanies.

“That bastard!” MC screamed internally, “He is teasing me again!” She had mixed emotions, on one hand she was absolutely delighted that he was being so affectionate, but on the other hand, why that photo?  MC had hoped that the perfume Jaehee gave her would help calm her heart down, but it seems to be ineffective against Saeran's charms. Her heart was about to explode from Saeran's endless affection and teasing during the date.

The sun had already begin setting when they got on into a car, which Saeran had borrowed from his brother. Saeran drove for a distance before they reached a secluded hill.

Night had already fallen by the time they parked and got out of the car. The vast dark space in the sky was sprinkled with plenty of stars, and each and every one of the stars glittered beautifully. All was quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of their breathing. It was as if they were the only people in the universe.

“I-I wanted to show you this place, because I thought you might like it.” Saeran said while lowering his head and shoving his hand in his pockets. “Will she like it?” He thought “What if she doesn’t?” He was so nervous. He wanted the date to end perfectly.

“It’s beautiful, Saeran.” MC was awed by the scenery and sight in front of her. “Thank you for bringing me here, today was one of the best day and date I ever had!” She leaped towards him and hugged him tightly.

“Oh, thank god, she liked it.” Saeran thought with a sigh of relief. He was thankful he was able to spend such a beautiful moment with her. He was thankful this angel was his. He was thankful that she loves him. All of his negative thoughts seem to fly away whenever he was with her. He was very nervous today, bringing her out on a date that he planned. Various thoughts had run through his head, but he was glad that she enjoyed this date with him.

MC gave him a large smile. He then placed his hands on either side of her waist and placed her sitting on top of the car’s bonnet. He then placed his forehead against her and looked into her brown colored eyes, which seemed to peer through his soul. Without hesitating, he placed his lips against hers, as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss that will last forever in their memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are warmly welcomed. Feel free to request/suggest ideas to me!


End file.
